In the course of conducting the related auto insurance businesses (e.g., auto insurance claims business), insurance companies at present may acquire a large number of photographs of the vehicles claiming insurance. In order to effectively manage the photographs of these vehicles, it is the common practice for the insurance companies to manually determine the use of the related vehicle (e.g., truck use, police use, private car use, military use, etc.) in each vehicle photograph, and then manually classify the photographs of these vehicles by their respective vehicle uses. This however not only consumes a lot of manpower and resources but also is prone to error.